marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Spider-Boy
The Legend of Spider-Boy '''is a fan-made televisions series based off of the Spider-Man comic books series by Marvel comics. It centers mostly around Peter in his teenage years, and features various heroes and villains from the comic books. Main Plot Peter Parker is framed for a prank by school bully Flint Mako and has to help the janitor clean out the school basement... but in Dr. Natalie Osborn's storage box, a radioactive spider bite is going to turn this nerds life upside down... and now he has spider powers, and when more radioactive powered people arrive, except with evil plans, it turns out only Peter can stop them! Characters *Peter Parker,' the nerd with the spider powers. He is best friends with Matt Murdock and Happy Hogan, and is dating Mary Jane Watson, his long-time crush. At the beginning of the show he is just known as Spider-Boy, until the series finale when he is finally shown as Spider-Man. *'Natalie Osborn, a science teacher and female version of Norman Osborn. In the series finale she becomes the Goblin Queen and forms the Masters of Evil. *Dr. Curt Connors, Natalie Osborn's old college friend. He is mentioned for a few episodes but in episode five he has his actual debut on the show, in which he transforms into the Lizard. *Happy Hogan, Peter Parker's friend who mostly serves as comic relief and is completely oblivious to Peter's spider powers. Later on in the show it is revealed he is an intern at Stark Industries. *Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Peter's blind friend who aspires to be a lawyer. He becomes Daredevil later in the show, but uses his classic yellow costume from early in the comics. *Mary Jane Watson, Peter's long time crush and current girlfriend. She starts out as a minor character but dates Peter later on. She soon learns of his Spider-Boy alter ego and befriends Matt Murdock and Happy Hogan. *Aunt May, Peter's elderly aunt who takes care of him. She thinks that this mysterious spider hero rumored to be protecting the city is just a myth. *Nick Fury, a recurring character who works for SHIELD. He knows Peter's true identity and wants to recruit him for a special project known as the Avengers Initiative. *Flash Thompson, a school basketball player who constantly bullies Peter Parker. *Eddie Brock, Peter's old friend turned bitter rival when he gets possessed by an alien symbiote. *Gwen Stacy, a friend of Peter Parker who becomes sort of a love interest. She eventually gets killed off, like in the comics. *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat''', teenage girl by day and infamous thief by night. She starts out as an enemy but helps Spider-Boy later on in the show. Episodes Season 1 *Pilot, Pt. 1 *Pilot, Pt. 2 *Hobgoblin *Revenge *Mutation *Armor *Devil's Night, Pt. 1 *Devil's Night, Pt. 2 *Savior *Rhino *Trapped *Atlantis *Escape *Clone Saga, Pt. 1 *Clone Saga, Pt. 2 Season 2 Category:Unfinished Category:TV Shows Category:Earth-TRN056 Category:The Legend of Spider-Boy Category:ElectricMayhem